User talk:Crashbroke23
Hi there! Welcome to our wiki, and thank you for your contributions! There's a lot to do around here, so I hope you'll stay with us and make many more improvements. :' ' is a great first stop, because you can see what other people are editing right this minute, and where you can help. :Please ', if you haven't already, and create a user name! It's free, and it'll help you keep track of all your edits. :'Questions? You can ask at the Help desk or on the associated with each article, or post a message on my talk page! :Need help? The Community Portal has an outline of the site, and pages to help you learn how to edit. I'm really happy to have you here, and look forward to working with you! :Richard 20:07, 18 February 2008 (UTC) Signature Hi mate, I've finished your sig, after about half an hours worth of editing! I hope you like it: To put it into action, type in at the end of every post or comment you make. If you do the four tides then all of you code will show up (that's when you put the template into your preferences, but that's unnecessary), and it will look ugly and will fill up too much kilobytes! Happy? 12:15, 31 May 2008 (UTC)}} Hey sorry i haven't been to active. I've got major internet connection problems at home and so I'm doing everything at school! LoL! What i wanted to ask, is whether you could do this weeks news and then put it on the archive too. Thanks. Hopefully I'll be more active some time next week but nothing's certain. Cya! Update Hi, i haven't been active lately but now i am and i was checking up on the forums. The logo looks really good but i need to know when the Cagney update is arriving or whether it already has arrived! Just need a heads up so we can all start transforming the site to make it amazing. Ok, but for the skin, it may take a while. As for the Race Driver wiki, i agree with you. I think that the site was a fail and it's been up for ages and we've got no interest in it. As for the GT wiki, I'll check it out. If you want any creative stuff doing for it then just ask. Thanks: AHHH NO! I've missed it. Damn it, i was down the pub. Ow well! Anyways i can do that sig for you. And yeh the skin might take a while! Hi Crashbroke, its the parkster. Now as you've probably seen, the site is well underway into its expansion. This is actually going quicker than I'd anticipated, which is good considering I'm going on holiday next week. Talking of that, could you handle the site and sort out the blog while I'm away. Of course you do that now but i mean a bit more to make up for my absence. If you can't then that's ok, i'll pass it onto someone else. Now we also have a new admin: Exlonox. He's been a great help and is a wizz with the skin and so i promoted him so we could have some more active command on the site. I would've asked the admin team but i though it was ok considering the circumstances. So if you want, you can add any important info onto the blog, however make sure it's relevant. I'm testing it out to see how well it works. So just an update really. I need some help on the forums too. Thanks: Images? Where are you getting your images of the vehicles? Just wondering. New Bikes? Where'd you get the names of the new bikes you put on the Burnout Bikes page? Just wondering. Got it. Thanks. As for the Gran Turismo Wiki, I'll see what little I can do. See ya around. Burnopedia Clan I'm in! Just let me know what I can do to help. I'll start work on the image (it might take a while :P). Peace, Image:Clan logo one.png|How's this? 23:11, 12 October 2008 (UTC) Image:GT Concept plus Background threepointoh.png|Or this? 00:47, 13 October 2008 (UTC) Image:GT Concept plus Background threepointtwo.png|Like this? 10:18, 13 October 2008 (UTC) Image:Clan logo threepointfive.png|Um... this? 21:50, 13 October 2008 (UTC) Image:Clan logo threepointsix.png|I fixed the bottom of the concrete where the smoke wasn't covering it. I also fixed the car's shadow. What do you think? 23:28, 13 October 2008 (UTC) Can I take a stab at it? =p I look through the image list for the original image. :Um... you can attempt i guess. ::Why don't you guys keep the conversation on ONE page, instead of 2-3? Very confusing to try and follow the conversation later. ::Anyways, here's mine, minor changes, fixed the choppiness on the right side by the concrete, stood out too much. :: :: The choppiness at the bottom was done on purpose actually. The attempt was a good one, but, stuff was overdone such as the shadow to the "Burnopedia" and the sun. Seriously, why a lens flare? Anyways, if you intend to attempt and make it better, go right ahead. :So, do you like the fringe on the bottom-right, or do you want me to get rid of it? ::Why not try using another car, like the burnout roadster, then you have "BURNOUT" in the logo on the side of the car! :: :: Clan Involvement So are you going to be participating in the clan if you can't play online? :Oh, okay. I wasn't sure if it was permanent or not. Clan Picture I've seen that you actually did many designs but the final one was chosen! It would've been better for a community discussion but ay oh! Anyway i want a change for it. The main focus was grey and orange, which therefore means we need both colors. I think the one we've got at the moment is too orange. So could you please re-do and make the black lighter into the same grey as this site's main grey. Also, can you put that little sparkle of light that Rappy put on his please? I think it makes it look cooler :P ! Finally do you have any other cars, which we could put on the logo please? The CT Flame is good but there are more powerful and agile cars! Thanks a lot, :Actually, Parkster, I'm the one who made the logos. I made the new one you requested. (I asked Rappy to add the 'sparkle' to it). Now I just need to know which car you want on the logo. You should probably give me a couple cars so I can see which one I can find the best image of. Later, ::Done and done. Sorry for some reason I haven't been able to connect to the site for several days. I kept getting a weird server disconnection error. I had Kirkburn look into it, not sure if that's why I am able to be here now or not, but either way it seems it's cleared up now. RE:Archive Ummm... I don't fully understand what you mean. Clarify it a bit and I'm sure i can help. Also... Top Gear!!! Watched it last night and it has got to be the funniest they've ever done! Worth the watch ;) Cya, :Bleh, you need to remove protection from your page, there's no reason for it to be protected (vandalism or not) and either way, if you had read the help on the archive-box template (that I did up) you'd realize you can change the image with image= as well as image-size=75px (48 is default) Also, if your page wasn't protected, I would have set it up for you to show how you would do it... but it looks like you get to do the liberty =) ::Ok you can make that archive. Or do you want me to do it? As for Top Gear, they even brought back Oliver! That was a ROFL moment! Cya, Clan Video Wow. How much work did that take? Pretty kriffing cool. I think this clan logo Image:Clan_logo_one.png at the end would pop more on the small screen, though. Also, if the text at the end could read, 'For more information, visit http://burnout.wikia.com.' that would be great! Just a few suggestions. Later, :Actually, it only took about four hours of hard work. But it took a while to turn it into what it came to be. I shall use the pic you gave me in a follow-up video that is going to be made in the upcoming weeks. It is called "What is the Burnopedia Clan?" I don't remember if that's the exact name, but its pretty close to what it is. When this is posted, I'll be working on my intro to all of my videos. ::Cool. :::That video, for a lack of a better word, is awesome. Good job. What video editing tool did you use to put it all together? I need to output my TV to my computer and see about doing videos too... eventually. ::::Ehh, i actually use windows movie maker ... =/. But that's cool, it has a "View in High Quality" button when it is actually on youtube. :::::Nothing wrong with windows movie maker. I've done a lot of stuff with it myself. ::::::Hey, Crashbroke, excellent video, it's really good. However is it possible to have N.E.R.D, Rockstar Remix as the main song because it's really punchy and cool =P If not then no worries. Great job. Regards, :::::::What do you use to get the video on your computer? Do you have a vid capture card? ... I would like to create videos too, but I am not sure how to begin about it. Lets do this Hey, check out Forum:Vehicle Infobox and, if you can help me, lets get it done... odd I only see you with 533 edits =p :I was going by the amount of edits on my preferences... in which case i have 1006. ::I see, edits, not contributions. =) IRC I think that all the admins should start a weekly IRC chat for help. Considering we've all got different consoles, IRC would be the best way to instantly chat. Should we say every saturday. Tiem could vary due to time zones but you know we can live. I'm on now if anyone wants to come and keep me company :) Thanks guys, IRC My sensors indicate that you you have been online recently. If yo see this with in a few minutes, click me! 02:24, 18 December 2008 (UTC)